New Life
by ShaaMine
Summary: Another Lucy got kicked story! Lucy yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan anggota guild terhadapnya memutuskan untuk keluar dark Fairy Tail, dan lagi, dia bertemu dengan seekor naga dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari Dragon Queen? Bagai mana kehidupan Lucy kedepannya? Sihir baru, guild baru, dan Kehidupan yang baru.
1. 1 : Sayonara

**Pertama, aku tau konsep cerita ini bener-bener mainstream, banyak banget yang bikin cerita kayak gini, salah satunya aku xD tapi aku sendiri gak bakal bikin Lucy bener2 kuat seperti satu kali serangan dia menang karna itu ridiculous, dia kuat dengan caranya tersendiri :D**

 **Kedua, bukannya lanjutin What Should I Do, aku malah bikin ff baru, gomen minna, tapi aku ken writer block -_- mungkin nanti akan aku lajutin pas udah dapet ide yang pas, karena aku juga udah 1 bulan lebih ninggalin tuh ff -_-**

 **Ketiga, oke aku tau konsep cerita ini hampir mirip sama WSID (yakin deh yang mirip cuman awal2nya doang) tapi cerita ini udah stuck di otak lama banget, daripada nanti nih ide berdebu di otak, mending langsung di ketik.**

 **Warning: Weird, Typo, Gaje, OOC! Fairy Tail, Lucy pindah guild, dsb.**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **Lucy POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki guild, guild tampak berjalan seperti biasa, ada yang sedang minum-minum, mencari job, atau sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Seperti yang sudah kutebak, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku, sudah berapa bulan ya? Aku tidak ingat, yang pasti setelah kedatangan Lisanna, semua berubah, hanya Gray, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, dan para Exceed yang masih baik terhadapku, menyedihkan bukan?

Aku langsung berjalan menuju bar, disana Mira terlihat sedang membersihkan piring kotor, lalu berhenti setelah melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Hai Lucy, seperti biasa?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk pelan dan duduk sambil menunggu pesananku, disudut guild, aku melihat Natsu dan Lisanna tertawa bersama, dadaku terasa sakit, tapi ku tepis rasa itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Mira membawa pesananku, segelas Strawberry Milkshake dan French Toast, setelah berterim kasih dan berdoa, aku mulai makan.

"Lucy." Panggil Mira, nada suaranya sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa Mira? Ada masalah?" Tanyaku, dia menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf, setelah Lisanna kembali, kau dijauhi oleh Tim Natsu dan yang lainnya." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak Mira, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, harusnya aku juga tau kalau mereka memang tidak membutuhkan aku." Jelasku, sambil menyelesaikan makananku, lalu aku memesan segelas Lemon Tea kepada Mira, dan dia segera membuatkannya.

Setelah jadi, aku membayar semu makananku kepadanya dan membawa Lemon Teaku bersamaku dan berjalan menuju Levy, disana dia sedang berbincang dengan Gajeel, Wendy, dan para Exceed, aku penasaran dimana Gray, Juvia dan Laxus, mungkin Gray sedang menjalankan misi, Juvia aku tidak tau, dan Laxus ada dilantai 2.

"Hai Lu-chan!" Sapa Levy, aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, berjala sedikit cepat lalu duduk di samping Wendy.

"Hai Levy-chan, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya berbincang tentang anggota guild kita." Jawab Wendy, aku mengagguk.

"Oh ya, mana Juvia, Gray, dan Laxus?" Tanyaku.

"Juvia menjalankan misi bersama Gray, dan petir sialan itu ada di lantai 2." Jawab Gajeel, Juvia dan Gray menjalankan misi bersama? Tidak biasanya.

Akhirnya hariku di guild dihabiskan dengan berbincang dengan teman-temanku, seperti tentang siapa laki-laki di Guild yang bisa jadi Playboy, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, aku berniat untuk pulang sekarang, tapi niatku terhenti setelah melihat Tim Natsu-Gray+Lisanna mendekatiku.

"Lucy, bisa kita bicara?" Panggil Natsu, tidak ada rasa curiga terhadap Natsu, jadi aku iyakan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan Lucy-san?" Tanya Wendy sedikit sinis, lalu Natsu memasang grinnya.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Lucy dikeluarkan dari Tim Natsu." Ucapnya santai, semua orang terpaku mendengarnya, aku? Dikeluarkan dari tim?

"Tunggu, apa salah Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy.

"Hanya 1, karena dia lemah, Lisanna bahkan lebih baik dari dirinya!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, Natsu dengan grin memuakkan itu dengan santai mengatakan aku ini lemah?

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk mengatakan Bunny-girl lemah, dia penyihir yang kuat!" Bela Gajeel.

"Orang yang selalu berlindung di belakan spiritnya disebut kuat? Kau bergurau?" Ejek Lisanna, membuat kami semua terpaku lagi.

"Kau!-" Baru saja Levy akan menghampiri Lisanna, Natsu langsung melindunginya.

"Jangan pernah kau sakiti Lisanna!" Teriak Natsu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi, jangan mencari masalah lagi." Ujar Erza, aku mulai menangis.

"Satu hal lagi Lucy, aku menyesal telah mengajakmu kemari." Setelah mengatakan itu mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Lucy-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wendy, aku mengangguk kecil.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang sekarang, sampai ketemu besok!" Setelah pamit aku lagsung pergi dari guild dan berlari menuju rumahku.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak keluarnya aku dari tim, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, tapi makin kesini, semua orang mulai berbeda, setiap aku memasuki guild, hanya ada tatapan sinis yang ditujukan kepadaku, membuatku resah, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kenapa kau masih berani datang kemari?" Tanya Cana, membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kenapa kau masih berani datang kemari, pecundang!" Mataku membulat setelah mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Tapi apa salahku?" Tanyaku berusaha menahan tangisanku.

"Kesalahan pertama, kau itu lemah, kesalahan kedua, kau masih ada di guild ini!" Ujar Erza.

Aku terdiam ditempat, berusaha menahan tangisanku, akhirnya aku melihat kearah mereka, tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi kalian menyuruhku keluar dari guild? Oke, aku juga sudah muak dengan semua ini, kalian bilang aku lemah, terima kasih atas PUJIAN kalian semua." Aku mengatakan itu dengan dingin, lalu aku langsung berjala menuju ruangan master.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, aku membuka pintu ruangan master.

"Oh Lucy, ada perlu apa?" Tanya master, aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari guild ini." Ujarku, membuat master kaget.

"Kenapa kau ingin keluar? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, masalahnya adalah anggota guild ini, aku sudah muak dengan ini, kalau kau ingin tau apa masalahnya, tanya saja kepada mereka." Aku tau ini tidak sopan, tapi memang itu lah yang ingin aku katakan.

Master menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatapku, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, kemarikan tanganmu, akan aku hilangkan guild markmu."

Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku menyodorkan tanganku, lalu master menghapus guild markku, guild mark yang selalu ada bersamaku, hilang.

"Terima kasih Makarov-san." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tau peraturan saat kau keluar dri guildkan?" Tanyanya, ya aku tahu, jadi aku mengganguk.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" Tanyanya, aku berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Lucy." Ucapnya, setelah itu aku pergi dari ruangan itu, aku turun dari lantai 2 ke aula, tidak ada yang menyadarinya, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Dari tadi aku belum melihat teman-temanku, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi pasti mereka tidak memperbolehkanku pergi atau memaksaku agar mereka boleh ikut, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Setelah menutup pintu guild, aku melihat sekali lagi ke gedung di belakangku ini, aku akan merindukan teman-temanku dan Jii-chan.

"Sayonara Minna."

 **Jadi? Gimana?**

 **Bagus? Jelek? Aneh? Beritahu aku pendapat kalian tentang ini.**

 **Mau aku lanjut atau aku hapus ceritanya? Ini semua tergantung kalian :D**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini.**

 **Jaa na!**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	2. 2 : New Companion

**Warning: Weird, Alurnya kecepatan, Typo, Gaje, OOC! Fairy Tail, Lucy pindah guild, dsb.**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **No One POV**

Lucy berjalan dipinggir hutan, setaunya hutan ini disebut Hutan Terlarang, Lucy tidak tau kenapa ini disebut Hutan Terlarang.

Dengan tekad kuat, Lucy berjalan memasuki hutan itu, tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada didalam hutan itu.

10 menit semenjak Lucy memasuki hutan itu, tapi dia belum menemukan apa-apa sampai dia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam goa dekat sana.

Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu dia mulai berjalan mendekati goa itu, dari luar goa itu, tidak ada yang aneh, akhirnya Lucy berjalan memasuki goa itu, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari manusia? Siapa kau?"

Lucy membelalakan matanya saat dia melihat sebuah naga didepannya, naga itu berwarna putih dengan ukiran berwarna emas di tubuh dan sayapnya, dan tanduk yang cantik berwarna sama.

"Naga!? Bukannya kalian menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Memang benar, tapi ada alasan kenapa kami menghilang, jadi, siapa kau manusia?" Tanya naga itu.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfillia, aku penyihir celestial." Jawab Lucy, naga itu terdiam setelah mendengar nama Lucy.

"Kau, kau anak Layla!?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku, namaku Ceres, aku naga bintang, aku adalah partner ibumu, dan ibumu adalah mantan ratu di Dragon Realm." Jelas Ceres, Lucy kaget dengan ucapan Ceres, ibunya seorang ratu?

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Mama ratu para naga? Mama hanya seorang penyihir celestial!" Ujar Lucy.

"Maaf Lucy-sama, inilah keadaan yang sesungguhnya, selama ini kami selalu mencari anda, karena Lucy-sama adalah pewaris tahta yang sah."

Lucy hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Ceres tadi.

"Tapi, aku hanya seorang penyihir celestial yang memiliki 10 kunci emas, aku belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi seorang ratu, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi para naga." Tutur Lucy, Ceres tersenyum.

"Tidak Lucy-sama, anda penyihir yang kuat, apa saya belum mengatakannya? Kalau di Dragon Realm nanti, anda akan diajarkan 13 elemen Sihir Dragon Slayer."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku bohong?" Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku mau! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan melanjutkan tugas mama yang tertinggal." Ucap Lucy dengan semangat, tekadnya sudah bulat.

Ceres tersenyum lalu menurunkan badannya.

"Lucy-sama, naik ke punggungku, pegangan yang erat, karena kita akan terbang."

Lucy memanjat naik ke atas punggung Ceres lalu memegang erat leher naga itu.

"Anda siap?" "Aku siap!"

Setelah itu Ceres mengucapkan sebuah mantera dan portal berwarna biru muncul di hadapan keduanya, lalu Ceres mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang memasuki portal itu, tidak lama setelah mereka masuk, portal itu menghilang.

 **-Dragon Realm-**

Lucy membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia tutup, matanya membulat setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Langit biru dengan awan putih, air sungai yang masih jernih, pepohonan yang rindang, dan sebuah kastil megah yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Benar-benar indah dan damai.

"Wow, tempat ini lebih dari perkiraanku, sangat indah." Ujar Lucy.

"Memangnya apa yang anda pikirkan?" Tanya Ceres.

"Yah, pokoknya tidak sebagus ini." Lucy dan Ceres tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah Lucy-sama, nanti ada 12 naga lagi yang akan anda temui di kastil. Mereka akan mengajarimu menjadi Dragon Slayer terkuat."

"Sebelum itu Ceres, bisakah kamu menghilangkan suffix -sama? Aku sedikit risih." Pinta Lucy.

"Maaf Lucy-sama, aku tidak bisa karena itu tidak sopan." Lucy hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka tiba di taman belakang Istana, lalu mereka berhenti disana.

"Lucy-sama, aku ingin mencari naga yang lainnya, tunggu disini sebentar, jangan kemana-mana." Pinta Ceres, Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

Selama Ceres pergi, Lucy hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman, memetik sebuah bunga aster berwarna pink, dan menyiumnya.

"Lucy-sama maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih, bersurai emas panjang bergelombang, beriris kuning gading, mengenakan gaun bertali spagetti yang panjangnya mencapai tanah berwarna cream, dengan aksen emas dibawah rok, menggunakan sepatu sendal berwarna emas berjalan menghampirinya.

"Uhm maaf, tapi, anda siapa?" Tanya Lucy, perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu tadi, aku Ceres, para naga bisa berubah menjadi manusia, tapi hanya naga golongan major yang bisa." Ujar Ceres.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak tau. Apa itu naga golongan major? Dan mana naga yang lain?" Tanya Lucy.

"Naga yang lain akan segera datang, selagi menunggu akan aku akan menjelaskan apa itu naga golongan major dan minor."

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu, lalu Ceres memulai penjelasannya.

"Disini, naga dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu Major dan Minor, Naga Major adalah naga yang mempunyai elemen yang sangat utama seperti api, langit/udara, besi, air, celestial/bintang dan lain-lain, contohnya Igneel. Naga golongan minor adalah naga lava, emerald, dan lain-lain, contohnya Scissor Runner. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Tanya Ceres.

"Uhm, untuk sekarang sudah jelas, aku akan bertanya lagi nanti."

Tak lama kemudian, para naga mulai berdatangan satu persatu.

"Woh, kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu Lucy." Ujar laki-laki berambut merah yang Lucy yakini adalah Igneel.

"Ah, tidak, mama lebih cantik dari pada aku." Jawab Lucy malu.

"Menurutku, anda lebih cantik." Ujar wanita berambut pink.

"Sudah, jangan membuat Lucy-sama tambah malu karena pujian kalian, lebih baik perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Suruh Ceres.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yang mulai, namaku Igneel, aku Fire Dragon, senang bertemu denganmu Lucy." Igneel menjabat tangan Lucy yang dibalas oleh Lucy, "Senang bertemu dengan mu juga Igneel." Ucap Lucy.

"Lalu, aku Grandeeney, aku Sky/Heaven Dragon, senang bertemu denganmu Lucy-sama." Ucap wanita berambut pink tadi.

"Yosh, aku Metallicana, aku Iron Dragon." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam yang hampir mirip dengan Gajeel.

"Aku Skiadrum, aku Shadow Dragon, aku harap kita bisa rukun." Ujar perempuan berambut hitam diikat ponytail.

"Aku Weisslogia, aku adalah The Great Light Dragon!" Seru laki-laki berambut blonde pucat.

"Hentikan Weiss, sikapmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Skiadrum kesal.

"Sudah, tidak perlu ribut, masih banyak yang belum memperkenalkan diri." Lerai Lucy, merek berduapun diam.

"Aku Hera, aku Earth Dragon."

"Aku Tetria, aku Ice Dragon."

"Aku Demetria, aku Water Dragon."

Baru saja Lucy ingin membuka mulutnya, Ceres menyelanya.

"Mereka kembar." Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Cubelios, aku Poison Dragon."

"Rexus, Lightning Dragon."

"Acnologia, Dark Dragon."

"Acnologia? Aku pikir kau jahat."

"Ya, itu karena Zeref mengendalikanku agar aku menghancurkan dunia, tapi ibumu mematahkan mantera itu dan aku bebas."

"Oh, souka."

"Apa kah semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Ceres.

"Aku belum!" Ujar seorang perempuan berambut hijau muda.

"Ayo cepat, masih banyak yang ingin aku jelaskan kepada Lucy-sama." Ujar Ceres.

"Baik-baik, aku Petra, Time Dragon, kekuatanku hampir sama seperti Time Arc, tapi mungkin lebih kuat."

"Oke, Lucy-sama, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu, waktu disini dan di Earthland berbeda 2 hari, 2 hari disini sama dengan 1 hari disana, anda akan berlatih sampai anda benar-benar menguasai semua kekuatan naga Major, mungkin memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, jadi, anda siap?" Tanya Ceres, Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilangkan sebelum kita kesini? Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan melanjutkan tugas mama yang tidak terselesaikan, tekadku sudah bulat." Ujar Lucy, tidak ada keraguan dimatanya.

"Baiklah, latihanmu dimulai besok hari."

 **-Time skipped [2 month later]-**

Lucy sedang berlatih bersama Skiadrum, dia sedang melatih mantra yang Skiadrum ajarkan padanya.

 _ **"Shadow Dragon's Black Breath!"**_

Sebuah tornado kecil keluar dari mulut Lucy, membuat beberapa pohon didepannya ambruk.

"Bagus Lucy-sama, anda sudah hampir mengusahai jurus itu, tinggal dilatih lagi, maka jurus itu akan sempurna." Terang Skiadrum, Lucy mengangguk mengerti, tiba-tiba Acnologia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Acnologia? Ada apa?" Tanga Lucy.

"Maafkan aku Lucy, karena kecerobohanku, Fairy Tail sedang melakukan S-class exam di Tenrōjima harus terkubur di pulau itu." Ujar Acnologia.

"Apa mereka mati?" Tanya Lucy, sedikit kekhawatiran terdapat di ekspresinya.

"Tidak, master pertama menyelamatkan mereka, tetapi mereka harus tertidur selama 7 tahun." Lucy menangguk mengerti, lalu melanjutkan latihannya lagi.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Acnologia.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah jujur kepadaku." Balas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

 **-Time Skipped [7 Years Later]-**

 **[A/n: maafkan saya karena terlalu banyak time skip, karena masa training hanya sampingan, konflik utamanya akan datang di masa depan/? (Di earthland sudah 3,5 tahun semenjak Lucy pergi)]**

Sudah 7 tahun Lucy tinggal di Dragon Realm, umurnya sekarang sudah 20 tahun, rambutnya sudah mencapai pinggulnya dan warnanya berubah menjadi golden, tubuhnya juga sudah berubah.

Sekarang Lucy lebih suka memakai pakaian yang casual, seperti Crop tee dan celana jeans, atau tank top dengan rompi dan celana pendek. Warnanya juga, dulu Lucy senang memakai pakaian pastel, sekarang dia lebih suka memakai warna netral.

"Lucy-sama, anda sudah hampir menguasai semua sihir, tapi ini belum sempurna, mungkin beberaoa tahum lagi anda akan selesai, setelah selesai anda akan pergi ke Earthland kan? Apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Tanya Ceres.

Lucy memikirkan kata-kata Ceres, apa yang akan dia lakukan saat kembali?

"Oh ya Ceres." Panggil Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy-sama?" Tanya Ceres.

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke Earthland sekarang? Aku ingin melihat apa yang sudah terjadi disana." Pinta Lucy.

"Anda yakin?" Lucy menangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku antarkan anda ke Earthland, ayo."

 **-Magnolia, Earthland-**

 **Lucy POV**

Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke sini, tidak ada yang berubah disini, hanya ada tambahan bangunan-bangunan dipinggir kota.

Aku melihat ke tengah kota, tempat guild Fairy Tail dulu berada, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat bendera guild yang tidak kukenal, di pintu depannya bertuliskan Twilight Orge, apa itu guild baru?

Aku berjalan-jalan hutan Magnolia, menghabiskan waktu sampai Ceres menjemputku lagi disini, sampai aku menemukan sesuatu didekat padang rumput, sebuah tenda.

'Tenda? Siapa yang berkemah disini?' Tanyaku dalam hati, aku berjalan pelan menuju tenda itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya, mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi.

"Siapa kau! Mau apa kau dengan tendaku?" Teriak seseorang dari belakang, tunggu, suara perempuan yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Levy-chan?" Panggilku hati-hati, aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku membelalakan mataku.

"Lu-chan?" Ucapnya kaget, lalu dia berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Levy-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku, air mataku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kau tau, disaat kau keluar dari guild? Beberapa hari sebelum ujian S-class, mereka semua melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, saat itu tidak ada yang membelaku, teman-teman kita tidak tau dimana. Aku benar-benar sedih, selama ini, aku tinggal disini dan berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat, sudah ada sedikit perubahan, tapi ini belum cukup." Cerita Levy panjang lebar, aku tidak menyangka Fairy Tail akan melakukan hal ini kepada sahabatnya, aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Tenang Levy-chan, aku akan membantumu menjadi lebih kuat, lalu kita sama-sama akan membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap kita, kita akan membuat mereka sadar, kita tidak lemah, kita kuat, kita akan membuat mereka memakan kalimatnya sendiri, akan aku- tidak, kita berdua akan membuat mereka menyesal telah membuang kita." Ucapku, aku bertekad akan membalas mereka, perbuatan mereka sekarang sudah keterlaluan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Levy, aku tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau akan tau nanti."

Aku membantu Levy membereskan tendanya, Levy bertanya kita akan kemana, aku hanya menjawab,

'Sebuah tempat yang indah.'

Tak lama kemudian Ceres muncul, tentu saja Levy kaget saat melihat Ceres, setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ceres, diapun setuju, akhirnya kami bertiga pergi ke Dragon Realm.

 **-Dragon Realm-**

 **No One POV**

"Lu-chan, tempat ini menakjubkan!" Seru Levy, Lucy mengangguk setuju.

Diperjalanan tadi, Lucy sudah menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini, dan lagi, membuat Levy kaget, "Sahabatku seorang ratu? Hebat!".

Mereka akhirnya sampai di istana, waktu yang tepat, para naga sedang berkumpul.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Lucy.

"Hai/halo Lucy-sama/Lucy/Lucy-chan."

"Siapa gadis yang ada disampingmu?" Tanya Rexus.

"Dia sahabatku, namanya Levy McGarden, dia ex-Fairy tail." Jelas Lucy.

"Jadi kau pernah menjadi mage di guild itu?" Tanya Demetria.

"Iya, setelah mereka 'membuangku', aku menyesal pernah menjadi anggota mereka." Ujar Levy, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Baik, tidak perlu lanjutkan pembicaraan tentang para peri sialan itu." Ujar Cubelios, sepertinya dia juga tidak suka dengan Fairy Tail.

"Levy ingin berlatih disini, bolehkan?" Pinta Lucy, dia memasang puppy eyenya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga merasakan potensi yang ada dalam dirinya, tapi kau belum mengasahnya dengan baik." Jelas Hera.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Levy.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengajarimu Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, dan memperkuat Script Magicmu." Ujar Hera, Levy tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Levy sambil membungkuk, Hera tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku masih harus memperdalam Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Levy, Hera dan Tetria, ayo kita pergi latihan!"

 **Chap ini alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku ngerasanya sih gitu**

 **Oke, cukup segini dulu untuk chap 2, gimana? Mengecewakan tidak?**

 **Aku akan ngejelasin penampilan para naga yang belum ku jelaskan tadi :**

 **\- Tetria : Perempuan, berambut putih lurus, bermata biru tua.**

 **\- Demetria : Perempuan, berambut biru tua bergelombang, bermata putih kebiruan.**

 **\- Hera : Perempuan, berambut coklat disanggul berantakan dengan flower crown menghiasi rambutnya, bermata hijau tua.**

 **\- Rexus : Laki-laki, berambut kuning (hampir mirip Laxus), bermata coklat.**

 **\- Acnologia : Laki-laki, berambut hitam (mirip Rogue), bermata biru.**

 **\- Petra : Perempuan, berambut hijau tua sebahu, bermata coklat.**

 **-Cubelios : Laki-laki, berambut burgundy (kayak Cobra), bermata ungu**

 **Jadi total ada 7 naga perempuan 6 naga laki-laki.**

 **Aku make nama ularnya Cobra, karna aku gak tau mau namain dia siapa -_-**

 **Buat pakaian, kalian imajinasikan saja sendiri, aku sama sekali gak punya sense of fashion -_-**

 **If you like it please review this story jadi aku semangat lanjutinnya.**

 **Aku terima kritik dan saran, but no flames oke :)**

 **See you in the next chap!**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	3. 3 : Welcome Girls!

**Warning: Weird, Alurnya kecepatan, Typo, Gaje, OOC! Fairy Tail, Lucy pindah guild, dsb.**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **[A/n: Nanti ada sedikit pertarungan, jadi maaf kalau battlenya jelek-_- aku kurang bisa bikin adegan pertarungan]**

* * *

 **\- 7 Years Later -**

"Lucy-sama, Levy-chan, hati-hati dijalan, ingat yang pernah aku bilang waktu itu." Ingat Ceres.

"Iya, aku akan merindukan kalian semua." Ujar Lucy, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata caramelnya.

"Ini, pakai kalung ini agar kita bisa berkomunikasi saa kalian di Eearthland." Kata Hera sambil memberikan sebuah kalung kepada Lucy da Levy, untuk Lucy berbandul bintang berwarna golden, dan Levy berbandul bulan sabit berwarna silver.

"Terima kasih bu!" Ucap Levy senang, Levy memang memanggil Hera dengan sebutan ibu.

"Dan, ini juga." Demetria memberikan mereka 2 buah telur berwarna biru dongker dan pink, yang mereka yakini adalah Exceed.

Lucy mengambil yang berwarna pink dan Levy mengambil yang berwarna biru. Mereka belum menetas, mungkin saat mereka di Earthland nanti, mereka akan menetas

"Baiklah, kami juga harus berangkat sekarang." Lucy memulai membaca matera, dan portal pun muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Jaga diri kalian! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu hari." Ujar Ceres, Lucy dan Levy mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ceres dan yang lainnya.

"Kami berangkat, jaa minna!"

Mereka masuk kedalam portal itu dan menghilang.

- **Earthland** -

"Senang rasanya bisa kembali." Ujar Levy.

"Um! Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Lucy

"Kita keliling kota ini saja, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan." Usul Levy, Lucy mengangguk setuju.

Lucy dan Levy berkeliling kota yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui, kota itu lumayan normal, tidak ada yang aneh.

Levy dan Lucy bertanya-tanya kepada orang yang mereka temui, katanya nama kota ini adalah Artheis, sebuah kota pengerajin, makanya sedari tadi banyak toko-toko kerajinan di sepanjang jalan.

 _ **BYUARR!**_

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari arah barat kota, semua orang berlari ketakutan, tidak ada yang tau ledakan apa itu.

Levy dan Lucy berlari menuju sumber ledakan tersebut.

Ternyata, sekelompok dark mage menyerang kota ini, Lucy dan Levy segera mendekat ke tempat kejadian, sampai mereka mendengar suara orang dari dalam.

 **"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"**

 **"Shadow Dragon's Vortex!"**

Keadaan disana cukup buruk karena kedua pihak yang bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kedua orang yang membaca matera tadi terlihat sempoyongan, Lucy hendak menolong mereka tapi segera dihentikan Levy.

"Lu-chan, kau mau menolong mereka?" Tanya Levy

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Ujar Lucy, dia langsung pergi kesana, tidak lupa menyembunyikan telur exceednya di tempat yang aman.

"Matte yo Lu-chan!" Levy mengikuti Lucy dari belakang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy, laki-laki berambut pale blonde dan hitam itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini? Disini berbahaya, cepat pergi." Usir laki-laki berambut pirang itu, perempatan muncul di dahi Lucy.

"Hei, kami kesini karena kamk ingin menolong kalian!" Ujar Lucy kesal.

"Ha? Memangnya apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Kau tidak lihat mereka itu dark mage yang kuat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tch, Liat saja nanti pirang, akan ku buat kau terkejut." Lucy berjalan menghampiri Levy yang baru saja ingin bertarung.

"Siap Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Lucy.

"Kapanpun itu."

"Ho, liat kedua gadis ini, mau apa kalian kesini? Cari mati?" Tanya salah satu dari musuh.

"Hmm, cari mati? Kurasa tidak, karena kalian yang akan mati." Jawab Levy.

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Kurasa tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh kami." Ejek mereka.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara, **Poison Dragon's Roar!** " Serangan Lucy tadi tepat mengenai sebagian dari mereka, akibatnya mereka semua tidak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek mereka adalah Dragon Slayer! **Music Magic: Death Hollow.** " Laki-laki berambut violet memainkan sebuah suling, suara-suara menyakitkan telinga keluar dari suling itu, refleks Levy dan Lucy menutup telinganya.

"Ugh." Rintih mereka berdua.

"Siapapun yang mendengar suara ini lama kelamaan akan mati." Jelas laki-laki itu sambil memainkan sulingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengehentikanmu terlebih dahulu? Earth Dragon's Solid Grip!" Bebatuan mulai mencengkram tangan Laki-laki itu, sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Levy bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Tidak!"

 **"Earth Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Serangan itu mengenainya, membuatnya terpental ke dinding hingga dinding itu sedikit retak.

 **"Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

 **"Solid Script: Blizzard!** "

Serangan beruntun dikerahkan oleh Lucy dan Levy, mereka menyerang dark mage itu habis-habisan.

 **"Unison Raid: Dragon Hail Blast!** "

Serangan itu membuat para penyihir itu tidak bisa bangun lagi.

Setelah mengikat mereka dengan tali sihir agar mereka tidak kemana-mana, mereka berdua berlari menuju laki-laki bersurai pirang dan hitam yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Lucy mengucapkan mantera dan mulaI menyembuhkan mereka, luka-luka di tubuh mereka berangsur sembuh, tapi mereka belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka belum sadar juga, dan kita tidak akan kuat mengangkat mereka." Ujar Levy.

"Lalu? Kita akan meninggalkan mereka disini saja? Tidak terima kasih." Sebenarnya, Lucy sendiripun bingung, kenapa dia harus capek-capek membantu orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal?

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan orang lain Lu-chan?" Levy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Lucy hanya memutar matanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bawa mereka sekarang." Lucy mengangkat tubuh laki-laki blonde dan Levy yang berambut hitam.

Mereka pergi mencari dokter, setelah bertanya-tanya kepada orang lain, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan sang dokter.

Mereka menaruh tubuh terluka itu ke kasur dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Levy.

"Tidak ada masalah serius, hanya luka-luka ringan ditubuhnya, nanti mereka juga akan bangun." Jelas Dokter, Lucy dan Levy mengangguk.

 **Sting POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, melihat kesekeliling kamar yang tidak ku kenal.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menengok ke arah pintu, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan biru masuk kedalam membawa nampan makanan.

"Ini dimana? Kalian orang yang tadi kan?"

"Ini di rumah Dokter Usui, kalian tertidur dari kemarin sore. Ya, bukan tadi, tapi kemarin." Koreksi gadis berambut biru.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian mau membantu kami?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya seorang penyihir biasa, kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya temannya.

"Aku Sting Eucliffe yang hebat, emo disana adalah sahabatku, Rogue Cheney, kami The Twins Dragon dari Sabertooth."

"Apa-apaan dengan sifat narsis itu? Oh Sabertooth?" Ujar si Pirang.

"Kalian tidak berniat untuk menyebutkan nama kalian? Kenapa? Kau tidak tau Sabertooth?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Panggil saja aku Star dan dia Moon, tentu saja aku tau." Ucap Star, Star? Namanya cocok untuknya, tunggu, apaan sih, kok aku berpirikiran seperti ini?

"Oh ya, ini makanan untuk kalian, kalau teman emomu sudah bangun, bilang ke dia ya." Kata Moon sambil menaruh nampan di meja samping kasur Rogue, aku hanya mengangguk.

 **Lucy POV**

Sabertooth ya? Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Lu-chan!"

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ini sudah 2 hari setelah Sting dan Rogue pergi, kau belum mau pergi juga?" Tanya Levy.

"Tentu saja aku ingin, ayo, kita siap-siap." Ajakku

"Kau sudah tau kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya lagi, aku sedikit menyeringai.

"Kita akan pergi ke Sabertooth."

 **-Sabertooth Guild-**

 **No one POV**

"Lu-chan! Serius? Kita akan masuk guild ini?" Tanya Levy.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula aku punya kenalan kok diguild ini, ayo masuk!"

Lucy memakai tudung jubahnya, dan membuka pintu guild, semua orang terdiam melihat mereka, sampai seseorang perempuan mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian datang ke guild terkuat di Fiore?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

"Kami ingin menjadi anggota guild ini." Terang Lucy.

"Oh? Apa kalian kuat? Kenapa" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja kami kuat, kalau tidak untuk apa kami kesini? Aku kenal seseorang dari guild ini dan aku ingin membalas dendam." Jelasnya lagi.

"Bisa kau membuka tudung jubahmu? Siapa yang kau kenal dan balas dendam? Ho, aku suka itu." Ujar perempuan itu.

Lucy mengaba-aba Levy untuk membuka tudung jubahnya, dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka membuka tudungnya dan membuat seisi guild kaget.

"Bukankah mereka dari Fairy Tail? Mau apa mereka kesini?"

"Mereka penyihir celestial dan script magic kan? Lihat betapa lemahnya mereka."

Komentar-komentar sinis bermunculan di seluruh guild, tapi Levy dan Lucy tidak mengubrisnya.

"Lucy dan Levy yang itu sudah lama mati, sekarang hanya ada Lucy dan Levy yang akan membuat orang yang menggangunya tidak bisa berdiri lagi." Jelas Levy.

"Apa sihir kalian? Oh ya, aku belum bilang namaku, aku-" Lucy memotong ucapannya.

"Minerva kan? Putri dari Master Jiemma. Untuk sihir, kenapa kalian tidak mencari tahu sendiri?"

"Baiklah ayo kita cari tahu." Ucap Minerva sambil sedikit menyeringai.

 **-Luar Guild-**

"Jadi, siapa lawannya?" Tanya Levy.

"Orga, kau akan jadi lawan mereka." Perintah Minerva dan Orga maju kedepan.

"Bukan 'mereka' tapi hanya Lucy." Ujar Levy

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Ejek Orga.

"Tidak, karena kalau aku juga ikut, kau akan mati seketika."

"Tch, pede sekali kau."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kita mulai." Ujar Lucy tidak sabaran.

"Aku bersemangat!"

"Begitu juga denganku" Seringai Lucy.

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang, mengatur nafas dan waspada.

"Maju." Ucap Lucy.

" **120mm Black Ligthning Cannon!** "

Orga mengarahkan serangan itu kepada Lucy, Lucy tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun sampai serangan mengenainya.

"Tch, hanya begitu saja?" Ejek Orga.

"Lihat saja sebentar lagi." Ujar Levy.

Asap-asap karena serangan tadi menghilang, memperlihatkan Lucy yang tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Apa!? Kenapa bisa?" Kaget Orga, Lucy menyeringai.

"Petir yang enak, walau tidak seenak punya Rexus." Ucap Lucy.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

 **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** "

Petir muncul dari tangan Lucy dan melaju manuju arah Orga dalam kecepatan tinggi, petir itu berubah menjadi seperti tombak dan tepat mengenai Orga, membuat Orga terpental beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Lu-chan, baru saja kita mulai, kenapa tidak menggunakan mantra lain?" Tanya Levy, dia berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempat pertarungan.

"Aku ingin ini cepat selesai, aku lelah." Jawab Lucy dari sana.

Orga berusaha berdiri, walaupun bisa, efek serangan tadi masih terasa ditubuhnya.

"Ini belum selesai, **Lightning God's Bellow!** "

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Serangan tadi membuat ledakan yang cukup besar, bahkan Lucy sampai terdorong kebelakang.

"Tch, sudahlah, aku ingin ini cepat selesai, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. **Dragon Slayer Secret Attack,** " Lucy menambil nafas dalam-dalam, **"Exploding Lightning Blade!** "

Serangan Lucy barusan cukup membuat kerusakan disekitarnya, asap-asap mulai berkurang memperlihatkan Orga yang terkapar disana.

Lucy mendekatinya dan mulai menyembuhkan Orga, luka-lukanya mulai pulih perlahan.

"Pertarungan yang bagus Lu-chan!" Seru Levy.

"Terima kasih."

Terlihat sosok Minerva yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Cukup mengesankan, jadi kau adalah Lightning Dragon Slayer? Dan apa sihir si kecil ini."

"Hei, jangan panggil aku kecil." Protes Levy.

"Bukan, aku bukan Lightning Dragon Slayer." Sangkal Lucy, Minerva menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku seorang Elemental Dragon Slayer dan Celestial Mage, dan Levy adalah Earth Dragon Slayer dan Script Magic." Jelas Lucy.

Minerva tersenyum, membuat orang-orang di belakannga sedikit ngeri.

'Sejak kapan Nyonya bisa tersenyum seperti itu?'

'Mana aku tau! Terakhir dia tersenyum seperti ini pasti ada yang gak beres.'

"Hei! Aku bisa mendengar ucapan kalian!" Teriak Minerva kesal, membuat mereka langsung diam.

"Jadi, kami diterima?" Tanya Levy.

Minerva tersenyum lagi, bukan sanyuman seram ataupun seringai.

"Tentu saja, selamat datang di Sabertooth Lulu dan Vivy!"

* * *

 **Yei, chap 3 done! Maaf kalau pendek**

 **Lucy dan Levy bakal punya banyak nama panggilan, untuk pair mungkin kalian udh tau sendiri xD tapi aku gak bakal bikin mereka saling suka dalam chap awal, mungkin pertengahan atau akhir.**

 **Kritik & Saran aku terima, berikan kritik saran yang membangung ;)**

 **Oh ya, untuk WSID aku gak bakal publish dalam waktu dekat, aku belum ada ide untuk lanjutannya :)**

 **Thank you for reading^^**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	4. 4 : Mission

**Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah mau nunggu chap ini wkwk.**

 **Oh ya, masalah Minerva yg jdi moe-moe gitu, aku emang sengaja bikin kayak gitu xD biar lucu aja :p**

 **Terus maaf kalau pertarungannya agak aneh :v kalian kan tau kalau aku sucks banget di menulis pertarungan kayak gitu xD**

 **Dan maaf lagi kalau chapter ini mengecewakan :)**

 **Warning(s)! : OOCness, Bad! Fairy Tail, Strong! Lucy,** **Gaje, Aneh, Cliché Story**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Disclaimer : own Fairy Tail**

 **And i'm Not :)**

* * *

 **-Sabertooth Guild-**

"Jadi Lulu, siapa orang yang kau kenal di guild ini?" Tanya Minerva.

"Uhm, dulu saat aku berumur 6 tahun, aku kabur dari rumah, dan dihutan aku bertemu seseorang, dia yang merawatku sampai aku berumur 12 tahun, lalu kami berpisah." Jelas Lucy.

"Kenapa dan siapa namanya?" Tanya Minerva ingin tau.

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi kalau tidak salah namanya-" Ucapan Lucy terhenti karena seseorang.

"Kami pulang."

Lucy dan Minerva melihat kearah pintu guild terlihat laki-laki berambut pirang dan hijau berjalan memasuki guild.

"Hei Rufus, tunggu sejak kapan kau bersama Ogra?" Tanya Minerva bingung.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kota, jadi sekalian sa-"

Omongan Rufus terhenti saat melihat gadis pirang di samping Minerva, matanya membulat karena kaget.

"Lu- Lucy?" Tanya Rufus.

"Kau Ru-nii? Woah! Sudah lama sekali!" Ujar Lucy senang.

"Kau sudah besar Lucy." Ucap Rufus sambil menepuk kepala Lucy.

"Jadi orang yang kau kenal itu Rufus, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy yang datang entah dari mana, membuat semua sedikit kaget.

"Levy-chan! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Kesal Lucy yang dibalas dengan 'maaf' dari Levy.

"Ya, dulu Ru-nii banyak membantuku." Ujar Lucy.

"Baiklah Lulu dan Vivy, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga menjalankan misi bersama?"

Ajakkan Minerva membuat seisi guild menjadi hening, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Nyonya mereka akan mengajak orang menjalankan misi bersama, apalagi mereka baru masuk ke guild Sabertooth 2 hari yang lalu.

'Ini benar-benar langka.'

'Kemana sifat nyonya yang seram itu?'

'Sejak kedatangan mereka berdua, nyonya memang berubah.'

'Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bukankah ini bagus?'

Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik, membicarakan sifat Minerva yang berubah 180° dari biasanya.

Lucy melirik kearah Levy, Levy yang mengerti pun mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Levy.

 **-Di dalam Kereta-**

Lucy, Levy dan Minerva berbicang banyak hal, mulai dari sihir, baju, laki-laki, dan lain-lain.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak mabuk? Setahuku, Dragon Slayers mabuk kendaraan." Tanya Minerva.

"Mungkin karena sihirku bukan hanya Dragon Slayers, aku tidak merasakan mabuk." Ujar Levy, diiringi dengan anggukan dari Lucy.

Lucy melihat lagi kearah poster jobnya.

 **'We Need Your Help!**

 **Sekumpulan perampok telah merampok seluruh persediaan makanan dan menculik beberapa gadis, salah satunya adalah anak dari Mayor kota ini.**

 **Note: Beberapa dari mereka bisa menggunakan sihir dan kuat.**

 **Place: Clover Town**

 **Reward(s): 800.000 Jewels'**

"Sepertinya lawan kita akan sedikit merepotkan." Ujar Lucy.

"Aku juga berfikiran sama." Levy menyetujui ucapan Lucy.

"Tapi mereka akan merasakan 'neraka' sebentar lagi." Ujar Minerva, para gadis hanya tertawa kecil.

5 menit lagi kita akan sampai di Clover Town, para penumpang harap bersiap-siap, sekali lagi...

"Ayo, kita akan sampai."

Para gadis mulai bersiap-siap untuk turun, setelah sampai di Stasiun, mereka bertiga turun dari kereta.

"Penginapan atau langsung pergi bertemu dengan Mayor kota ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya kita harus bertemu Mayor dulu, setelah tau tugas kita, kita bisa menaruh tas di penginapan dan langsung menjalankan misi kita." Jelas Levy.

"Baik, ayo kita ke rumah Mayor."

 **-Mayor's House-**

 _ **Tokk tokk**_

Minerva mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tidak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut peach dengan pakaian maid muncul didepan mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya maid itu.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Mayor kota ini." Kata Lucy sambil memperlihatkan poster jobnya.

"O-oh! Ba-baiklah, ayo masuk, tuan sudah menunggu kehadiran anda."

Maid itu mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk masuk, lalu merekapun memasuki rumah itu, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut mansion, walau tidak sebesar Mansion Heartfillia.

"Silahkan masuk." Maid itu membuka sebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah ruang kerja Mayor.

Didalam ada pria tua yang sepertinya berumur sekitar 45 tahun yang sedang menulis seuatu dimejanya, setelah mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, sontak dia menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan, ini Mage yang akan menjalankan misi dari anda." Terang Maid itu.

"Terima kasih Grace, kau boleh pergi sekarang, oh ya, buatkan mereka minum." Maid yang bernama Grace itu membunhkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, terima kasih telah datang penyihir Sabertooth! Kota ini benar-benar butuh bantuan."

"Jelaskan lagi."

"Pertama namaku adalah Dom, panggil saja aku Mayor Dom, jadi semua kejadian ini sudah terjadi sejak sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, mereka menyerang kota saat malam hari sekitar jam 7-8 malam, karenanya, warga sekitar tidak mau keluar rumah saat itu. Dan lagi banyak anak-anak khususnya perempuan diculik oleh mereka, aku merasa kalau mereka akan dijadikan budak, tolong temukan mereka dan bebaskan mereka." Jelas Mayor Dom panjang lebar, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

Lucy tersenyum dan menangguk, "Tentu saja, kami akan menyelamatkan mereka. Ayo, kita harus mencari penginapan dan mengumpulkan informasi!"

Setelah itu ketiga gadis berpamitan dan pergi mencari tempat penginapan, setelah menemukannya, mereka check in lalu menaruh barang-barang mereka dikamar dan merebahkan tubuh mereka dikasur.

"Kalian lapar?" Tanya Minerva.

 ** _Kruyukk_**

Minerva tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya, ayo kita cari makan." Ajak Minerva, Lucy dan Levy bangun dari kasur dan mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari tempat penginapan itu.

"Jadi, kita mau makan apa?" Tanya Levy.

"Sekarang masih jam 4 sore, bagaimana kalau makan sesuatu seperti daging?"

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran itu? Kalian tau, dessert mereka sangat enak loh!" Cerita Minerva sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran bercat putih dengan aksen biru dongker yang terlihat sangat klasik.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai dessert ya Mi-chan, ayo kita makan disana."

Mereka pun memasuki restoran itu, didalamnya juga sama, kayu bercat putih dengan aksen biru langit dan biru laut, berbagai furniture berwarna senada, dan suasana didalamnya sangat sunyi walaupun banyak orang, membuat mu betah berlama-lama disana.

Ketiga gadis ini pun mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Aku pesan Shirloin Steak dan Orange Juice." -Levy

"Bacon and Smoked Beef Sandwiches dan Strawberry Milkshake." -Lucy

"Beef Stew dan Lemon Tea." -Minerva

"Lu-chan, kau hanya memesan sandwich? " Tanya Levy.

"Aku sedang tidak terlalu lapar." Jawab Lucy singkat.

20 menit kemudian makanan mereka tiba, dan mulailah mereka makan.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 dan ketiga gadis ini telah selesai makan, mereka bertiga bersiap-siap untuk mencari informasi dengan waktu yang tersisa sebelum jam 7 nanti.

"Aku ke barat kota, Vivy ke timur, dan Lulu ke pusat kota, nah ayo berpencar."

Setelah mendengar komando dari Minerva mereka bertiga berpisah.

 **Levy POV**

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama kali? Sepertinya bertanya tentang kelompok perampok itu bisa berguna.'

Aku berjalan menusuri kota, disini banyak toko oleh-oleh khas kota ini, seperti gantungan kunci bergambar clover.

Aku mendekat ke salah satu toko yang menjual barang pahatan dari kayu, seorang kakek sedang menjaga tokonya.

"Permisi kek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Jawan kakek itu ramah.

"Uhm, jadi aku bersama temanku sedang menyekidiki sekelompok perampok yang telah meneror kota ini, apa kakek bisa memberitahuku sesuatu?" Tanyaku, berharap kakek ini mau memberitahuku beberapa informasi.

"Ah, kau tau? Mereka sangat kuat, seingatku, pemimpin mereka mempunyai sihir magma, dia mempunyai sekitar 60 anak buah, beberapa diantaranya bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka datang ke kota ini sekitar jam 7 malam, biasanya mereka selalu datang dari arah barat daya. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu." Jelas kakek itu panjang lebar, aku tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah kek, terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku harus mencari informasi lagi, sampai jumpa!" Aku pamit dan berlari menjauh untuk mencari informasi lagi.

 **07:00 PM**

 **No One POV**

Sekarang kota sudah sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang berkeliaran, merrka semua sudah bersembunyi didalam rumahnya.

"Jadi Lu-chan, apa rencananya?" Tanya Levy.

"Kita akan berpencar lagi, menurut orang-orang mereka datang dari berbagai arah, jadi kita bersembunyi sampai kita melihat mereka dan menyerangnya." Jelas Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Seru Minerva, mereka bertiga pun mulai berpencar.

 **Lucy Side**

Lucy berlari ke arah barat, mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus dan bersembunyi, tidak lama kemudian, sekita 20-30 orang berlari melewati persembunyian Lucy, kebanyakan dari mereka membawa senjata, Lucy langsung melompat keluar dan menyerang mereka.

 **"Water Dragon's Wings Attack!"**

Serangan Lucy membuat beberapa dari mereka terpental jauh, mereka yang tidak terkena serangan itu mulai menyerang Lucy, dia dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan-serangan itu.

 **"Fire Slash!"**

Serangan itu tepat mengenai lengan Lucy yang sedang lengah, sedikit darah keluar dari luka itu, Lucy memegang tangannya kesakitan, tapi tak lama luka dilengannya itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Mereka menyerang Lucy lagi, Lucy memukul mereka, mengambil pedang mereka dan bertarung menggunakan pedang.

 **"Water Canon!"**

Lucy melakukan back flip dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

 **"Ice and Water Dragon's Roar!"**

 **Minerva Side**

Minerva menunggu ditengah jalan, tidak seperti Lucy yang bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian sekelompok orang dengan jumlah yang sama berlari menuju Minerva, seringai muncul mengihiasi wajahnya.

"Lihat lihat, sekelompok bandit menyedihkan mencoba merampok kota ini." Ujar Minerva sinis.

"Hah, mau apa kau? Kau hanya seorang wanita, bisa apa kau? Paling saat kami menyerangmu kau langsung tewas seketika!" Teriak salah sau dari merrka.

"Lebih baik cemaskan diri kalian."

Minerva mengangkat tangannya dan memetik jarinya, membuat sekelompok mage itu terperangkap di sebuah bola transparan berwarna hijau keunguan.

"A-apa-apaan ini!?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, kubuat kalian menderita."

Bandit-bandit itu terpental kesegala arah, tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka-luka bakar, mereka meringkuk dalam kesakitan. Minerva pun berjalan menuju mereka.

"Saatnya introgasi."

 **Levy Side**

 **"Earth Dragon Roar!"**

Levy bertarung habis-habisan disana, karena ditempat Levy, lebih banyak bandit yang bisa menggunakan sihir jadi Levy sedikit kewalahan.

 **"Solid Script: Earthquake!"**

Getaran hebat mulai terasa disana, jalanan menjadi retak dan membelah jalanan, membuat bandit-bandit itu berjatuhan ke bawah sana, walau masih ada beberapa bandit yang tersisa.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini, **Solid Script: Tornado!** "

Sebuah tornado berputar membuat bandit itu berputar didalam tornado itu dan kehilangan kesadarang.

Levy mengucapkan sesuatu dan jalanan kembali menyatu seperti semula.

"Huft, aku harus segera pergi menemui Minerva dan Lu-chan."

 **-Skip-**

Berkat Minerva, mereka bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian bandit-bandit itu dan membebaskan para sandera, para warga kota berterima kasih kepada ketiga gadis ini.

Keesokan paginya di rumah Mayor

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan warga kota Sabertooth!" Ucap Mayor sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, dan syukurlah anak anda tidak terluka." Kata Levy, Mayor Dom tersenyum, dan mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mejanya.

"Ini bayarannya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pamitan dan pergi dari rumahnya, mengambil barang-barang mereka dari tempat penginapan, berjalan menuju stasiun dan pulang.

 **-Sabertooth Guild-**

"Tadaima." Seru Lucy.

"Okaeri Lucy-san, Levy-san dan Nyonya besar." Sapa Yukino.

"Yo, bagaimana misinya?" Tanya Sting, sepertinya dia sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya kemarin.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya!" Teriak Sting kesal, Lucy hanya meliriknya dan berjalan menuji bar.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Gumam Sting, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Levy.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka dirimu." Ujar Levy to the point.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berisik." Jawab Minerva, membuat Sting merinding.

Lalu dari panggung, Master Jiemma sudah berdiri disana dan dia akan memgumumkan sesuatu.

"Dengar, GMG akan dimulai 3 bulan lagi, aku akan memilih anggota yang ikut berpartisipasi, yaitu Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Lucy, dan Levy, sebagai cadangan aku memilih Yukino, mereka yang dipilih aku harap langsung berlatih, jangan membuat Sabertooth kalah ditahun ini atau kalian akan ku keluarkan dari guild, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Rufus dan Orga kalian akan ku beri misi jangka panjang, aku harap kalian siap dan tidak gagal." Setelah mengatakan itu Master berjalan pergi menuju kantornya.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa ikut Ru-nii." Ujar Lucy.

"Tidak masalah, dan aku harap kalian bisa menang di GMG nanti."

"Tentu saja!"

 **Lucy POV**

Grand Magic Games akan mulai! Akan aku tunjukkan kepada para peri itu bahwa aku tidak lemah, akan kubuat mereka menyesal.

"Lu-chan, apa kau berniat untuk berlatih di Dragon Realm? Dengan begitu kita mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berlatih lagi." Tanya Levy.

"Sepertinya idemu bagus juga Levy, ayo kita beritahu yang lain."

Aku dan Levy memberi tahu yang lain kalau kita akan berlatih di dragon realm dan mereka setuju, lalu aku menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap dan berangkat besok paginya, sebelum itu aku pergi menemui Yukino.

"Yukino!"

Yukino berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya, "kenapa Lucy-san?"

"Begini, dari dulu aku sedang berlatih sihir Celestial Magic, tapi ini bukan sihir biasa, aku belum menguasainya karena aku tidak mempunyai ke-12 kunci zodiak.

Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memberikanku kunci mu, tapi sebagai balasannya aku akan meminta Ceres mengajarimu Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic dan memberimu kunci baru, jadi?"

Tanya Lucy hati-hati, Yukino memandang Lucy, dia meletakkan tangannya didagunya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Demi Sabertooth."

* * *

 **Sebenernya aku kurang srek sama scene pertarungannya -_- dan aku gak hafal mantera-mantera Minerva, jadi ya gitu xD**

 **Kasih kritik saran yang membangun ya minna^^**

 **Terima Kasih :)**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	5. 5 : Secret

**Warning(s)! : OOCness, Bad! Fairy Tail, Strong! Lucy,** **Gaje, Aneh, Cliché Story**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

 **And i'm Not :)**

* * *

 **-Time skip 2 bulan kemudian di Dragon Realm (1 bulan di Earthland)-**

 **No one POV**

 **"Lucy, lebih konsentrasi! Pikiranmu masih kemana-mana!"**

Lucy hanya mendelik kesal ke Ceres, "Ugh, aku sudah konsentrasi!"

"Tidak Lucy, kau belum, jangan pikirkan yang lain, fokuskan pikiranmu, kalau tidak kau tidak akan berhasil." Ujar Ceres, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Lucy pikirkan sekarang ini, sudah hampir 6 jam sejak Lucy berlatih Celestial Magic dengannya, tidak biasanya Lucy seperti ini.

'Lucy...santai, kau bisa melakukannya.' Batinnya, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan dan melakukannya berkali-kali.

" _ **Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**_

 _ **All the stars, far and wide...**_

 _ **Show me the power...**_

 _ **With such shine.**_

 _ **Oh Tetrabiblos...**_

 _ **I am the ruler of the star...**_

 _ **Open the gate of the fallen star...**_

 _ **Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...**_

 _ **Star Judgement!"**_

Langit di sekitar Lucy berubah menjadi malam, kumpulan bintang

muncul di langit-lagit dan bergerak menuju satu titik, saat hampir mengenai tanah, mereka bersinar terang hingga Lucy refleks menutup matanya, sampat terdengar suara petir dan ledakan besar.

Lucy membuka matanya satu persatu, matanya membulat saat dia melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Hampir seluruh pohon yang terkena serangan tadi hangus, dan ada lubang seperti dihantam oleh meteor di tanah sekitarnya, dan sangat besar.

"Woah Lucy! Akhirnya kau bisa melakukannya!" Seru Ceres senang, Lucy yang masih terpaku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi ingat Lucy, jangan gunakan sihir ini kecuali memang dibutuhkan, sihir ini bukan digunakan untuk lawan yang masih bisa kau lawan dengan sihir dragon slayermu." Ingat Ceres, Lucy mengangguk mengerti, dia juga belum ada niat untuk menggunakan sihir itu saat GMG nanti.

"Jadi Ceres, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Ujar Lucy membuat Ceres penasaran.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Lucy terlihat sedikit gelisah, tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, dan akhirnya dia mulai menceritakannya.

"Uhm, kau ingat waktu aku berkunjung ke sini sendirian beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Lucy.

* _flashback_ *

 ** _"Lucy..."_**

 ** _Lucy melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi..._**

 ** _Tapi nihil...tidak ada siapapun disana._**

 ** _"Siapa kau?" Teriak Lucy._**

 ** _"Yang pasti kau tau diriku, aku tidak akan memberitahumu dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab suara misterius itu._**

 ** _"Jawab saja siapa kau! Apa maumu?" Teriak Lucy, dia mulai jengkel dengan ini._**

 ** _"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin menyapa ratuku."_**

 ** _"Apa? Ratumu? Apa maksudmu?"_**

 ** _"1 hal yang aku bisa ceritakan, ibumu Layla Heartfillia belum mati."_**

 ** _Lucy terus memanggil-manggil orang itu tapi tidak ada jawaban hingga..._**

 _"Lu-chan!"_

 _Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, "Levy-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy._

 _Levy menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, "Harusnya aku yag bertanya, kau bermimpi? Sedari tadi kau berteriak tidak jelas."_

 _'Jadi tadi mimpi? Apa maksudnya? Siapa dia?' Batin Lucy._

 _"Levy-chan, maaf...aku harus ke bertemu Ceres sekarang juga." Belum sempat Levy menjawabnya Lucy sudah berlari menjauh, mengucapkan matera, dan masuk kedalam portal._

 _*ends*_

"Ya aku ingat, waktu itu kau tidak menceritakanku dengan jelas, jadi aku masih bingung kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba padahal tidak ada masalah." Ujar Ceres.

"Aku bermimpi, sangat aneh karena disekitarku kosong hanya ada dinding berwarna putih dan seseorang berbicara kepadaku, hanya itu kan yang aku ceritakan? Dia juga bilang kalau aku adalah ratunya dan lagi dia bilang kalau mama belum mati? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Jelas Lucy.

Ceres hanya diam mendengarnya, "Aku tidak tau kenapa dia memanggilmu ratunya, dan masalah Ratu Layla, aku punya 1 rahasia." Ujar Ceres membuat Lucy terdiam.

"Ibumu, Layla Heartfillia memang belum mati, tapi dia menghilang."

Lucy membelalakan matanya, dia terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau ceritakan kalau Mama mati 1 tahun setelah dia kembali ke sini saat x777?" Tanya Lucy.

"Memang benar, tapi kenyataannya Ratu Layla menghilang setelah itu, kami para naga sudah bersusah payah mencarinya tapi nihil, tidak ada hasilnya, sampai akhirnya aku pergi ke Earthland untuk mencarimu, butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menemuimu hingga aku bertemu denganmu di Hutan Terlarang."

Lucy terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Ceres, Mamanya menghilang? Kenapa? Siapa yang membuat mama melakukannya? Dan kemana mama pergi?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke istana, sudah waktunya jam makan malam." Ajak Ceres.

Dia pun berubah menjadi naga, Lucy pun naik ke punggungnya dan mereka berdua terbang menuju istana.

 **-1 bulan kemudian di Dragon Realm-**

 **Celestia Garden**

"Hey, bagaimana latihan kalian?" Tanya Lucy.

Kelima remaja itu sedang berbincang-bincang di taman istana, menceritagan bagaimana serunya latihan mereka selama ini.

"Terima kasih kepadamu, karena kau telah mempertemukanku dan Rogue dengan naga kami, dan lagi kami mempelajari teknik baru! Yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Seru Sting antusias, yag hanya dibalas dengan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Pede sekali kau Sting, aku yakin, dengan 1 kali serangan Lu-chan bisa mengalahkanmu." Ledek Levy, dan membuat mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Sudah kalian berdua, aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada Lucy-san karena sudah membawaku kesini dan Tetria-san yang telah mengajariku dragon slayer magic." Ujar Yukino sambil tersenyum, "Oh, dan jangan lupa kunci yang kau berikan Lucy-san."

Yukino memang mendapat kunci baru dari Lucy, ini adalah salah satu kunci yang langka.

Kunci ini berwarna Shappire Blue dengan bentuk berbeda, ada 9 jumlah kunci, namanya adalah Solar Keys. Kunci ini dapat memanggil dewa dewi tata surya, seperti Gaea, atau juga Goddess of Earth, dia bisa mengendalikan alam sekelilingnya dengan sesuka hati, dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan mahkota bunga dan bermata emerald menggunakan gaun khas dewi yunani berwarna hijau.

Ada lagi Hermes, God of Mercury, atau juga Dewa Api, dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bermata orange, dia bisa mengendalikan segala api, membuat jenis api sendiri yang tidak bisa seorang Fire Dragon Slayer memakannya.

Dan masih ada 7 kunci lagi yang seperti itu.

Lucy pun juga memiliki kunci baru, sekekarang dia mempunyai 4 jenis kunci, 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, 10 Silver Keys, 12 Dragon Keys, dan 7 Mystic Keys.

Mystic Keys adalah kunci dimana kita bisa memanggil seorang iblis atau penghuni underworld, kunci ini berwarna Indigo.

Kunci-kunci ini terdiri dari Hades atau Dewa Kegelapan, Cerberus si Anjing berkepala tiga, Core atau Dewi Kematian, Nyx atau Dewi Malam, Onerei atau Dewi Mimpi Buruk, Harpy atau Manusia setengan burung, dan Griffin, singa berkepala elang dan memiliki sayap.

Mungkin kedengarannya kunci ini menyeramkan atau berbahaya, walau kenyataannya tidak, karena kunci ini juga memiliki batasannya.

"Levy-chan, apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku hanya memperdalam sihir Earth Dragon Slayerku saja, oh ya, aku juga dapat sihir baru." Jelas Levy membuat semuanya penasaran.

"Sihir apa Levy-san?" Tanya Yukino.

"Rahasia!" Jawab Levy sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Yaahh, gak seru!" Seru Sting.

"Oh ya, aku baru sadar, Rogue, kau belum ngomong apa-apa dari tadi." Ujar Lucy disertai anggukan dari Levy dan Yukino.

"Memangnya aku harus ngomong apa?" Tanya Rogue dengan poker facenya.

"Ngomong apa kek gitu." Kata Sting.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke istana, kita harus tidur sekarang, besok kita aka kembali ke Earthland kan?" Ajak Levy.

Merekapun beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan masuk ke istana. Mereka berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing dan tidur.

* * *

 ***Side Story***

 **Suatu hari di Kamar LuVy**

 **Pukul 22:00 WDRT/?**

 **No one POV**

Lucy dan Levy sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, sambil memeluk telur exceed mereka, agar tetap hangat kalau Lucy bilang.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya tidur tiba-tiba...

* _craackk_ *

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Levy.

"Levy-chan, kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Lucy, Levy mengangguk.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Levy penasaran.

"Itu bukan hantu kan?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Pasti bukan."

Lalu Levy merasakan sesuatu dikakinya, seperti sesuatu berbulu yang menggeliat di kakinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Levy menyingkirkan selimutnya ke lantai. Dikakinya, seekor exceed berwarna ungu cerah dengan perut berwarna ungu pastel berada di kakinya.

Mata Levy terlihat bersinar/? saat melihat exceed itu, dia mengangkatnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kawai! Akan aku beri nama kau Mika." Ujar Levy senang.

"Hei, Lu-chan, exceedku sudah menetas!" Seru Levy.

"Exceedku juga! Aku menamainya Mint." Jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatka seekor exceed berwarna hijau mint dan perut berwarna putih, tampangnya sangat lucu.

Merekapun bermain sebentar sesama keluarga baru mereka sampai kantuk kembali datang, dan mereka berdua kembali tidur.

* * *

 **Aku tau kalau chap ini emang pendek, tapi nulis chap ini butuh perjuangan bgt :')**

 **Data chap ini sampai 2 kali hilang jadi aku harus ngetik ulang :') niatnya mau tadi siang aku post, gak jadi.**

 **chap 6 juga udah setengah jadi, kalau sempat mungkin selasa atau rabu bakal aku post :)**

 **Oke, terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah mau nunggu chap ini^^**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **-ShaaMine-**


	6. 6 : Meet The Fairies

**Warning(s)! : OOCness, Bad! Fairy Tail, Strong! Lucy,** **Gaje, Aneh, Cliché Story**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

 **And i'm Not :)**

* * *

 **-Star Beach, Fiore (1 month until GMG)-**

 **Levy POV**

Sekarang kami berlima berada di pantai untuk melanjutkan training kami, 1 bulan lagi GMG akan dilaksanakan, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membuktikan kepada para peri itu bahwa aku tidak lemah seperti yang mereka bilang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Oh ya aku baru ingat, sehari sebelum kami semua pergi ke Dragon Realm, aku melihat di Majalah 'Weekly Sorcerer' kalau Tim Tenrou sudah kembali lagi, disatu sisi aku sedikit senang, ingat ya, cuman sedikit.

Aku, Lucy dan Yukino bermeditasi bersama Capricon untuk mengendalikan sihir kami, sedangkat Sting dan Rogue, aku tidak tau kemana mereka.

"Baiklah Lucy-sama, aku harus kembali, ada panggilan darurat, kitalanjutkan lagi besok." Setelah mengatakan itu Capricon menghilang.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yukino.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawabku seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung melawan Sting Rogue?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau serius Lucy-san?" Tanya Yukino.

"Yukino, kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-san, panggil saja dengan nama depanku." Ujar Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, maaf Lucy." Kata Yukino sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita panggil mereka berdua."

Lalu Lucy menggunakan sihir telepatinya kepada Rogue dan bilang untuk bertemu di hutan dekat hotel dan mrmutuskan hubungannya.

 **-Rock Forest-**

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini?" Tanya Sting.

"Ayo kita bertarung!" Ajak Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah!" Seru Sting.

"Tentu saja! Sting-kun pasti akan menang!" Seru Lector.

"Rogue juga akan menang!" Kata Frosch.

"Tidak, Lulu akan menang!" Seru Mint.

"Yup, Lucy dan Levy akan menang!" Setuju Mika.

 **-Time Skip(bcs aku males nulis pertarungannya wkwk)-**

Sting dan Rogue terkapar diatas tanah, nafasku tersenggal-senggal begitu juga dengan Lucy, melawan Sabertooth Twins Dragon Slayer memang melelahkan.

"Yeah, kami menang!" Teriak Lucy.

Dia berjalan menuju Sting dan Rogue, diapun mulai mengucapkan matera dan menyembuhkan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Lucy." Kata Rogue, Lucy mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan, sudah waktunya makan malam." Ajak Yukino, Rogue memapah Sting, dan kami pun kembali ke hotel.

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

 **No One POV**

Sekarang jam 8 pagi dan kelima anggota Sabertooth ini sudah berada di pantai untuk bermain air.

Terlihat Lucy dan Yukino yang berenang di laut, Sting dan Rogue membuat istana pasir, para exceed yang bermain bola pantai dan Levy yang membaca didekat tas-tas mereka.

Lalu, "Hei Levy-chan!" Panggil Lucy, dan dia berlari menuju Levy.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Mereka datang." Kalimat Lucy membuat Levy kaget.

"Siapa yang datang Lucy?" Tanya Mint.

"Iya, siapa yang datang? Oh, jangan bilang mereka orang-orang yang pernah kalian ceritakan kepada kami berdua?" Tanya Mika, Lucy mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka dengan penampilan ini, rencana mengejutkan mereka saat GMG nanti pupus sudah." Kata Levy.

Lucy berpikir sejenak lalu mengambil kunci Cancer, sebelum memanggilnya, Lucy menghentikan waktu dan hanya membuat dia dan Levy yang bisa bergerak, lalu memanggil Cancer.

"Cancer cat rambutku menjadi silver dan buat menjadi bergelombang." Pinta Lucy lalu Cancer melakukan apa yang Lucy minta setelah itu, Lucy merubah matanya menjadi Indigo.

Lucy memang bisa merubah warna matanya sesuai dengan sihir yag sedang dia gunakan, seperti saat menggunakan Water dragon slayer , matanya berubah menjadi Navy Blue, lalu Dark dragon slayer menjadi Crimson Red, dan Poison dragon slayer menjadi Maroon.

Lalu Levy meminta Cancer mencat rambutnya menjadi Brunette dan membuatnya lebih panjang, dan Cancer pun menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan memuaskan.

Setelah berterima kasih, Lucy menyuruh Cancer pulang, lalu dia memetikan jarinya dan waktu kembali seperti semula.

"Kalian berdua terlihat berbeda." Ujar Mika.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengenali kalian berdua." Ujar Mint yakin.

Lucy mengirim telepati ke teman-temannya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Levy sudah berubah penampilan, jadi jangan bingung mencari mereka, Lucy juga memberitahu penampilan baru mereka seperti apa dan jika mereka memanggil Lucy dan Levy panggil mereka Star dan Moon, sama seperti perkenalan awal Lucy dan Levy saat bertemu dengan Sting dan Rogue.

Seperti dugaan Lucy, tidak lama setelah Lucy memutuskan hubungan telepatinya, Team Natsu bersama dengan Juvia datang ke pantai ini.

 **Erza POV**

Kami akhirnya tiba di pantai, kami akan berlatih agar kami bisa membawa nama Fairy Tail kembali menjadi Guild terkuat di Fiore.

Aku melihat Natsu dan Gray sudah mulai bertengkar lagi, tapi aku biarkan saja mereka karena kita juga baru sampai, aku juga ingin santai sebentar.

Aku mengganti baju zirahku menjadi pakaian renang, aku mengajak Wendy, Lisanna dan Juvia untuk melakukan piknik di pantai, akhirnya aku bisa melakukan piknik pertamaku!

Baru saja aku ingin makan, tiba-tiba aku melihat serangan api Natsu mengarah ke salah satu pengunjung pantai, oh si idiot itu, akan aku hukum dia

Aku langsung berlari menuju gadis itu, anehnya dia sama sekali tidak terluka, membuatku bingung.

"Maafkan teman setimku tadi, dia memang ceroboh, setelah kembali nanti aku akan menghukum dia." Maafku kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bilang kepadanya, lain kali kalau mau bertarung jangan ditempat seperti ini." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin tau saja." Jawabku seadanya.

"Namaku Star, aku dari Sabertooth, dan ini exceedku Mint. Berterima kasihlah aku masih memaafkan kalian." Jawab gadis iti dingin, kenapa atnosfer disini langsung berubah?

Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang Sabertooth? Dan dia mempunyai seekor exceed?

"Maaf, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Taya Juvia dari belakangku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Star.

"Maaf tapi kami berbicara baik-baik, jadi tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu." Pinta Wendy.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi, dah peri." Setelah itu, Star langsung berjalan menjauh dari kami.

"Juvia tidak suka dengannya." Ujar Juvia.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita harus mulai latihan lagi." Ajakku, mereka mengangguk dan kami bertiga berjalan menuju pinggir hutan.

 **Lucy POV**

Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa berbicara seperti itu kepada mereka, aku harus mempertahankannya agar mereka tidak mengenaliku karena suaraku masih lumayan mirip dengan diriku yang dulu hanya lebih dewasa.

"Star!" Aku menengok ke arah suara, itu adalah Sting.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana penampilanmu sekarang agar aku tidak bingung." Jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk.

 **Sting POV**

Wow, Lucy dengan penampilan ini sangat cantik...

Apa? Tunggu...

Sejak kapan seorang Sting Eucliffe perduli dengan hal-hal ini?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sting?" Tanya Mint, oh ya aku lupa kalau kucing ini bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang dan mengetahui apa yang sedang kita pikirkan.

"Tidak ada."

Aku langsung berjalan menjauh dari Lucy dan Mint kemudian mencari Rogue, lalu melanjutkan lagi membangun istana pasir yang sempat tertunda.

 **No One POV**

Sudah waktunya makan malam, Lucy dan yang lainnya segera pergi ke restoran dihotel lantai 1 dan mememesan makanan.

"Hey, setelah ini, aku mau pergi ke pantai." Kata Lucy.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Sting.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan sampai terlalu malam." Kata Minerva, Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Mint, lalu berjalan keluar dari restoran hotel itu.

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Star Beach, 19:00 WFB/?**

Suara ombak mengiringi langkah Lucy, air laut menerjang kakinya sekali-kali sampai mengenai celana selutut yang sedang dia pakai.

Sudah lewat 10 menit sejak dia sampai dipantai, sejak itu, mulai ada beberapa orang yang datang dan bersantai dipinggir pantai.

'Sudah saatnya untuk membalas kejadian waktu itu...Fairy Tail.'

 **[OVA 1]**

Wendy: Huaa, udaranya segar sekali!

Lisanna: Uhmm!

Natsu: Oi Ice Princess! Lawan aku!

Gray: Maju kau Flame Brain!

Wendy: Chotto matte minna! Erza-san, kau tidak berniat untuk melerai mereka?

Erza: Udara yang bagus untul berpiknik!

Juvia: Ano, Erza-san, bukankah kita akan mulai serius hari ini?

Erza: Tidak ada yang bisa mengentikanku saat aku melakukan piknik!

Lisanna: Tapi Erza-

Erza: Ayo kita mulai menata!

Mau tidak mau Wendy, Juvia, dan Lisanna membantu Erza menata makanan-makanannya.

Erza: Ayo semuanya makan!

Wendy: Uhm...ittadakimasu...

Juvia Lisanna: Ittadakimasu

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Natsu menyerang Gray tapi meleset, membuat serangannya mengarah ke Erza dan kawan-kawan, dan makanan mereka hangus terbakar semua.

Erza: Kue-kueku...makananku...piknikku...NATSU! GRAY! KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA!

Lisanna: Ini buruk...

Juvia: Sangat buruk...

Natsu Gray: GOMENASAII (QAQ)


	7. 7 : The Day

**Warning(s)! : Typo, OOCness, Bad! Fairy Tail, Strong! Lucy,** **Gaje, Aneh, Cliché Story**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

 **And i'm Not :)**

* * *

 **No One POV**

 **-1 hari sebelum GMG dimulai-**

"Akhirnya kita turun juga dari kendaraan sialan itu." Gerutu Sting.

Lucy dan kawan-kawan baru saja sampai di Stasiun Crocus, Minerva dan anggota guild yang lainnya sudah sampai sejak kemarin, karena sesuatu, Lucy dan yang lainnya baru bisa sampai hari ini.

"Oi Lucy, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihir teleportasimu saja sih?" Tanya Sting, mukanya masih sedikit pucat sehabis menaiki kereta selama 6 jam.

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang energi sihirku." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Dan lagi kau kan Dragon Slayer, kenapa kau tidak merasakan mabuk? Levy juga! Kalian berdua juga!" Serunya lagi sambil menunjuk teman setimnya satu persatu

"Oh, tadi aku menggunakan sihir Troia kepadaku sendiri. Levy, Rogue dan Yukino juga." Sting melongo mendengarnya.

"Pantas saja mereka tidak mabuk tadi, hei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya kepadaku?" Teriak Sting kesal.

"Aku kira kau sudah tadi." Kata Lucy sambil menyeringai.

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah Sting-kun, kita harus segera menemui Nyonya Minerva sekarang, nanti dia marah lagi." Lerai Yukino, Sting menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu berjalan duluan, dibelakangnya terlihat Lucy yang tertawa karenanya.

 **-Skip-**

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Marah Minerva.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di penginapan Sabertooth, terlihat Minerva sedang memarahi Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan, jadi kami terlambat, maaf." Jela Lucy, Minerva menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baik-baik, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Jangan lupa, kembali sebelum jam 12 malam, babak penyisihan akan dimulai saat itu, ingat! Apa lagi kau Sting." Lirik Minerva sinis membuat Sting merinding.

"Aku ingin berkeliling, ada yang mau ikut?" Tanya Levy kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Yukino.

Levy, Mika, dan Yukino berjalan keluar dari penginapan dan berkeliling mengitari Kota Crocus.

"Aku juga ingin pergi, kalian berdua mau ikut?" Tanya Lucy kepada Sting dan Rogue, mereka mengangguk singkat dan mereka bertiga bersama para exceed pergi dari penginapan.

 **Natsu POV**

"Hey, bukankah mereka Fairy Tail? Aku yakin mereka akan dapat peringkat terakhir lagi di GMG nanti!"

"Kau benar, apa lagi salah satu lawan mereka Sabertooth, guild terkuat di Fiore, dan juga The Dragon's Slayer Team yang katanya akan berpartisipasi tahun ini, aku tidak sabar."

Celotehan orang-orang disini membuat kupingku panas, awas saja, nanti akan kubuat mereka menarik kata-kata mereka, karena Fairy Tail akan menang tahun ini!

Aku, Happy dan Lisanna sedang berjalan-jalan, karena Happy ingin membeli ikan dan Lisanna ingin membeli sesuatu, aku hanya mengiyakan mereka saja dan ikut.

"Natsu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Tidak, hanya aku sudah tidak sabar bertanding di GMG!" Seruku.

"Hai' hai'! Ayo kita tidak bisa berlama-lama, nanti Erza bisa marah." Ajak Lisanna, akupun mengangguk mengerti.

Saat kami bertiga berjalan kembali ke penginapan kami, aku mendengar keramaian didekat sana.

Aku berlari menuju tempat itu, orang-orang sedang berkumpul, memangnya ada apa?

"Hah? Hanya segini? Tidak ada yang mau menantang kami lagi?" Seru seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pucat.

"Sting-kun memang yang terhebat!" Seru seekor exceed berwarna maroon, tunggu, exceed?

"Sepertinya kita sedikit berlebihan." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam emo disampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau Minerva mengetahui ini." Kata gadis berambut silver yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kenapa rasanya gadis itu sangat familiar?

"Natsu!" Suara Happy terdengar dari belakangku.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau langsung berlari tadi?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Apa yang kita dapat disini? Peri-peri lemah tak berguna." Ujar pirang itu, membuatku kesal.

"Apa mak-"

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Gadis berambut silver itu menatapku tajam, tapi tidak membuatku takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka menantang kami, tidak mungkin kami tolakkan?" Kata Blonde Freak itu.

"Kau orang yang waktu itu kan? Kita bertemu dipantai!" Seru Lisanna, sambil menujuk kearah gadis itu

"Tidak perlu sok akrab denganku, peri lemah." Jawabnya dingin.

"Apa!?"

"Dengar ya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian sekarang, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung. Tapi ingat, kalian Fairy Tail, tidak akan bisa menang dalam GMG besok, kalian masih butuh 100 tahun lagi agar bisa mengalahkanku dan teman setimku. Sting, Rogue, Mint, Frosch dan Lector, ayo kita pulang."

Dia mengucapkan sesuatu dan mereka berenam menghilang.

"Apa-apaan dengan sifatnya itu?" Kesal Lisanna.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka! Aku berjanji demi nama Fairy Tail!" Seruku.

"Aye sir!"

 **Lucy POV**

Melihat Natsu dan Lisanna membuat kejadian itu terulang dikepalaku.

Aku mendobrak pintu penginapan dengan kasar, membuat semua orang kaget karenanya.

"Lu-chan, kau bisa merusak pintu itu loh!" Seru Levy tapi tidak aku hiraukan.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung.

Aku memasuki kamarku, mengganti bajuku dengan piyama, dan menyikat gigiku.

Aku berjalan menuju kasurku, aku melihat kearah jam dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurku, masih jam 9, masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum jam 12.

Aku mengambil novel yang kubawa dari koperku dan mulai membacanya di sofa dekat kasur.

 **No One POV**

"Lu-chan kenapa sih?" Tanya Levy.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Fairy Tail, dia langsung berubah." Jawab Rogue.

"Oh ya, aku tau kalian keluar dari Fairy Tail, tapi aku masih belum mengetahui seluruh ceritanya." Ujar Sting.

"Aku juga penasaran, kenapa Lucy-san berubah sejak bertemu mereka tadi?" Tanya Lector.

"Frosch juga ingin tau!"

"Levy-san, beritahu kami oke?" Pinta Yukino.

"Baiklah, jadi begini..."

-skip-

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Yukino.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Lucy-san berubah tadi."

"Mereka bahkan sama parahnya dengan Sabertooth sebelum kalian datang." Gerutu Sting.

"Aku kira Fairy Tail mengutamakan nakama mereka?" Tanya Rogue.

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu, tapi ada 2 hipotesis, pertama mereka memang berubah, kedua mereka disihir. Aku sama sekali tidak tau mana yang benar." Ujar Levy.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, mereka semua memikirkan kembali cerita Levy tadi.

Sting POV

Lucy memang wanita yang kuat, bahkan setelah diperlakukan seperti itu, dia masih tersenyum.

Tunggu...kenapa sih aku berpikiran begini lagi?

"Umh, minna, aku ingin melihat Lucy, aku duluan ya, dah!"

Aku langsung kabur agar mereka tidak bertanya-tanya kepadaku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Lucy yang terletak 3 kamar dari kamarku.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada jawaban, akupun membuka pintunya, beruntung kamarnya tidak dikunci.

Disana, Lucy sedang terditur disofa, dengan sebuah novel menutupi sebagian bawah wajahnya.

"Wah dia tidur, padahal setengah jam lagi ada babak penyisihan."

Aku pun mendekati Lucy, wajahnya terlihat lelah, aku jadi tidak enak kalau aku memangunkannya.

"Hei, bangun, babak penyisihan akan dimulai." Tidak ada reaksi dari Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Pirang!"

"LUCY!"

 **Lucy POV**

"-ucy."

"-rang."

"LUCY!"

Aku terbangun seketika dan terjatuh dari sofa tapi sesuatu menahanku.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh, oh, ternyata Sting.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku berdiri sambil merapihkan piyamaku, begitu pula dengan Sting.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Uhm...sekarang sudah jam 11.45, sebentar lagi babak penyisihan, jadi...ya..." Kata Sting terbata-bata, aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti, jadi Sting.."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau keluar sekarang? Nanti aku akan menyusul."

Sting mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari kamarku, aku menghela nafas lega.

Aku mengganti bajuku menjadi crop tee abu-abu, celana jeans hitam pendek di atas lutut, dan memakai combat boots, mengambil whipku dan keluar dari kamar.

"Halo Lu-chan!" Sapa Levy, aku tersenyum kecil dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi penyisihan, kalian sudah siap?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Siap 100%!" Seru Sting.

"Mana Minerva?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dia sedang ke kamar kecil." Jawab Rogue, aku mengangguk mengerti.

5 menit berlalu, Minerva juga sudah datang, tiba-tiba, tempat penginapan kami bergetar, aku berpegangan dengan meja agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Selamat pagi, kabo!" Seru sesuatu dari luar.

Kami berlima berlari menuju jendela, seseorang menggunakan topeng labu terbang di langit, oh, pasti itu proyektor.

"Babak penyisihan akan dimulai! Ada 184 guild yang akan dieliminasi menjadi 8 guild saja!"

"Hoo, pasti ini akan jadi persaingan yang sengit." Kata Minerva.

"Babak penyisihan kali ini adalah Sky Labyrinth. Setiap 5 menit sekali, labirin akan berputar jadi harap berpegangan dengan sesuatu agar tidak jatuh. Dan kalian boleh menyerang guild lain, ingat, semua anggota tim harus ada di garis finish, kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan dinyatakan menang." Jelasnya lagi.

"Baik, Sky Labyrinth...MULAI!"

"Lucy, apa kau bisa menggunakan teleportasimu?" Tanya Sting.

"Bisa saja, tapi aku harus mengetahui dimana letaknya." Ujarku.

"Baik-baik, kita gunakan saja sihirku." Kata Minerva.

Dia membuat lingkaran, dan sebuah portal muncul didepan kami.

Satu persatu dari kami masuk kesana, dan keluar tidak jauh dari garis finish.

Kami berlari menuju garis finish, tidak jauh dari sana, ada juga garis finish yang lainnya, aku melihat satu tim lain mulai mendekati garis finish disana.

Aku menyuruh yang lain agar lebih cepat berlari, beruntung kami sampai terlebuh dahulu dari pada mereka, aku tidak tau mereka berasal dari guild mana, tapi besok aku akan mengetahuinya.

"Selamat kabo! Kalian berada di peringkat pertama!" Kata labu yang tadi kita lihat dilangit.

"Untung saja kalian cepat, karena ada tim lain yang hampir menyusul kalian." Jelasnya.

"Kita terlalu lama berbicara tadi." Kata Rogue.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita peringkat 1, apa kami boleh kembali ke penginapan kami?" Tanya Levy.

"Tentu saja! Ingat, besok GMG akan dimulai jam 8 pagi kabo." Ingatnya, kami mengangguk mengerti. Akupun meneleportasikan kami semua ke tempat penginapan.

"Aku ingin tidur kembali, dah! Mint, ayo."

Aku menggendong Mint yang sudah mengantuk, kembali ke kamarku, mengganti bajuku menjadi piyama, dan kembali tidur dikasurku yang empuk.

 **-Keesokan harinya-**

 **Jam 07:30 pagi**

 **No One POV**

Orang-orang di Crocus sudah bangun, mereka melakukan tugas mereka sehari-hari, ada juga yang akan berangkat untuk menonton Grand Magic Games hari ini.

Begitu juga dengan Lucy, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, langsung mengambil handuk, mencari baju ganti dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Lu-chan!" Panggil Levy.

"Apa?" Teriak Lucy dari dalam.

"Apa kau masih lama?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin 10 menit lagi." Jawab Lucy.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin bilang sarapan sudah jadi, jangan lama-lama ya Lucy, GMG mulai jam 8." Ingat Levy, disahut dengan 'ya' dari Lucy.

-skip-

Jam 07:55

"Ah, karena kau kita akan telat." Kata Sting.

"Gomen, gomen." Maaf Lucy.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Rogue.

"Chotto!" Tahan Lucy.

"Apa lagi?" Kesal Sting.

Lucy mengucapkan sesuatu dan mereka semua berteleportasi menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Bilang dong kalau mau berteleportasi!" Seru Sting.

"Kau bercanda Sting? Hanya karena ini kau kesal?" Tanya Levy.

"Ssht! Pertandingan akan dimulai." Lerai Lucy.

"Halo semuanya! Grand Magic Games akanku mulai! Dari 184 guild sudah ada 8 guild yang akan bertarung di GMG tahun ini! Aku, Mato akan menjadi wasit sekaligus pemandu acara kalian!" Mulai Mato.

"Disana kita sudah ada 3 juri, Tuan Yajima, Chapati , dan juri tamu kita dari Guild Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight!"

"Halo semuanya!" Sapa mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan pesertanya."

"Di peringkat #8, semenjak kembalinya anggota terkuat mereka, apakah mereka akan kembali menjadi guild terkuat? Kita sambut Fairy Tail!"

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, dan Wendy memasuki lapangan, semua orang mencemooh mereka.

"Apa? Mereka mencemooh kita?" Tanya Natsu.

 **-skip ke peringkat 3-**

"Di peringkat #3, wah, mereka adalah guild baru! Apakah mereka bisa melawan guild-guild veteran lainnya? Ini dia Blackwings!"

3 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan memasuki arena, mereka berlima menggunakan jubah jadi kita tidak bisa mengetahui wajah mereka.

"Oh, ini benar-benar mengejutkan! Di peringkat #2 kita ada Fairy Tail B!"

'Oh, jadi yang aku lihat saat babak penyisihan itu mereka?' Batin Lucy.

Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia dan Mystogan berjalan menuju arena, semua orang berbisik-bisik.

"Mungkin orang-orang bertanya kenapa ada Fairy Tail A dan B, untuk tahun ini, setiap guild memang boleh mengikutkan 2 tim, tapi kalau kedua-duanya berhasil ini juga suatu kejutan." Jelas Yajima.

"Baik, jadi ini sah. Akhirnya kita tiba di peringkat #1, apakah mereka bisa mempertahankan reputasi mereka sebagai Guild Terkuat di Fiore? Mari kita sambut, Sabertooth!"

Suara teriakan penonton mengihasi jalannya Tim Sabertooth, dengan Sting yang sangat semangat didepan, kemudian Rogue dan Levy atau Moon lalu Minerva dan Lucy atau Star.

"Star..." gumam Erza.

"Oh, hallo Titania." Sapa Star santai.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan disini?" Tanya Sting dari belakang, dan merangkul Star, Star hanya memutar matanya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian." Jawab Sting santai.

"Sting, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Star, dia melepaskan rangkulan Sting dan pergi menuju teman setimnya, Sting mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **-skip penjelasan-**

"Baiklah, games pertama akan dimulai! Namanya adalah Hide&Seek! Pilih salah satu teman setim kalian yang akan bermain, lalu yang lain kembali ke podium kalian."

"Aku akan bermain." Kata Levy.

"Oke, menangkan ini ya." Ujar Minerva.

Anggota Sabertooth, minus Levy, kembali ke podium mereka, dan menonton dari sana.

"Oh, ini akan seru." Kata Lucy pelan.

* * *

 **Ini dia chap 7!**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita ini :)**

 **Sebisa mungkin aku akan update seminggu sekali, kalau lagi sibuk mungkin bisa dua minggu sekali.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih minna :)**

 **-ShaaMine-**


End file.
